Amour trompeur
by Serrana
Summary: Harry est battu chez les Dursley, mais il est sauvé du pire par son ennemi. Commence alors un amour véritable entre le bien et le mal? Harry lui veut y croire. slash LVHP.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. J'espère que l'histoire vous intéressera. J'ai déjà le titre et le contenu des 16 chapitres, pas tous rédigez cependant. Je pense pouvoir publier assez souvent si ça intéresse certaines personnes. Merci et laissez moi une review s'il vous plait.

**Couple:** LV/HP, attention slash.

**Disclamer:** les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Situation **: fin du tome 5, Sirius est mort mais il y a quelques changements que je crois avoir expliqué au début, comme certains événements et physiques.

PS : je cherche une bêta si quelqu'un est intéressé, laissez une review (je réponds à toutes) ou un message perso.

* * *

La vraie vie du sauveur – chapitre 01

Je suis Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique ! Je suis un héros, le sauveur de l'humanité du haut de mes 15 ans. Je suis hautain, fier, sûr de moi. Et par-dessus tout, je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, le meilleur. Enfin ça c'est tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur moi dans n'importe quel journal du monde sorcier. Mais la réalité est rarement aussi simple. Ma vie est loin d'être parfaite et ses jours ci elle est tout sauf exemplaire.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai bientôt 16 ans, jusqu'ici tout est bon mais et ma vie est la pire imaginable. Je viens de perdre la seul personne de ma famille. Mon parrain, celui avec qui j'allais enfin pouvoir connaitre la vraie vie de famille est mort… pour moi Sirius Black était un grand homme, un être généreux et gentil, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais pour tous les autres c'était un fou, un évadé de prison, un meurtrier ou dans le meilleur des cas un type bien. Mais il était tellement plus… Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je peux ressentir. Je n'avais rien ni personne et Sirius est venu illuminer ma vie puis il m'a été enlevé de la pire façon possible. Sous mes yeux je l'ai vu traverser ce voile, ce voila a emmené ma seule famille… je m'attendais à recevoir du soutient de la part de mes « amis » mais ces temps ci rien ne se passe comme je le souhaiterais… je sens que tout m'échappe et que je ne peux rien y faire… Il pense réellement qu'un adolescent de 15 ans, bientôt 16, peut porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules sans problème ? Que je suis fort et ne souffre pas ?

J'aurais pu tout supporter si Ron et Hermione étaient avec moi… Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, il faut profiter de la vie, profiter de ceux qui nous aiment et que nous aimons. Après le mort de Sirius, leur a fait comprendre que la vie est trop courte. Ron a avoué à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. Ce fut le seul moment où j'ai eu un semblant de sourire car depuis la mort de Sirius, je n'ai pas souris et je crois qu'il faudra attendre avant de me voir sourire. Ron s'est déclaré en criant dans toute la salle commune. Hermione l'a embrassé. Toute la salle a applaudi enfin sauf la table des serpentards qui huait et dont une personne cria « Weasel et la sang de bourbe quel couple bien assortie, l'un aussi ridicule et dégoutant que l'autre ». Mais le couple fit abstraction des serpentards. Depuis ils ne se sont pas quittés d'une semelle. Ils font tout ensemble et de préférence sans moi également. Mais je comprends. Je dois être une gêne pour eux, la troisième roue du carrosse. Ils ont besoins d'intimité comme tout couple. Ron a par contre un peu abusé sur notre escapade au ministère… il a totalement tout transformé… il passe pour un héros qui m'a été d'un soutient sans faille et surtout sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, il est mon ami alors je lui pardonne.

Aujourd'hui nous rentrons chez nous… enfin pour certain. Je me dis qu'au moins je vais passer mes vacances avec ma famille d'adoption. Ron m'a invité chez lui tout le mois de juillet. Je suis tellement soulagé, je ne verrais pas les Dursley des vacances. Ils partent en vacances tout le mois d'août alors en juillet je suis avec mes amis et en août je profite de la maison vide. Je pense que je pourrais oublier mes soucis avec les Weasley, ils sont tellement gentils.

« -**Harry, je suis désolé mais est ce que je pourrais rester juste avec Hermione dans le compartiment ?** –je le regarde sans comprendre… ils m'ont laissé seul pendant mon deuil, la fin de l'année scolaire et je dois encore… enfin ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais passer les vacances avec eux de toute façon. Je souris.

-**Bien sûr. Je vous laisse, désolé.** »

Je sors du compartiment et pars à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. J'en trouve un et y rentre. Je me sens si seul… Mais bon je ne verrai pas les Dursley, je ne serai pas… enfin bref ! Je vais dormir pendant le trajet et tout ira bien.

Je me réveille plus tard. Je regarde par la fenêtre et découvre que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Je dois me changer puis aller retrouver Ron et Hermione. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Dumbledore a sa permission pour que je reste avec les Weasley pendant tout le mois de juillet. Je sens que ça va être mes plus belles vacances. Je dois être fort, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre par la mort de Sirius. Je le rejoindrais lorsque le temps sera voulu après avoir accompli ma destinée... Je suis le sauveur et je dois battre Voldemort ou au moins essayer. Mes cauchemars disparaîtront bientôt, j'en suis sûr, tout ira bien. Bon à force de rêver je perds du temps.

Je prends ma valise et sors, mes vêtements de moldu. Je ferme à clé et baisse les stores. j'enlève tous mes vêtements et prends le temps de m'observer, je n'ai pas énormément grandi et j'ai pas grossi... il faut dire que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas trop manger depuis tout petit, lorsque je mange trop, je vomis car peu habitué à cela... je mesure un mètre soixante sept... je ne me trouve pas particulièrement beau mais certaines filles me trouvent adorable, mignon, gentil, et blablabla... mes cheveux sont toujours en bataille, ça me donne un air sauvage sexy ou alors négligé... même si je ne suis pas très grand et plutôt mince, je suis légèrement musclé, pas trop mais juste un peu grâce au quiditch.

Je finis de m'habiller, lève les stores et le train s'arrête. Mince! Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je déverrouille la porte, prends ma valise et sort mais c'est trop tard le couloir est bondé. Je vais devoir chercher mes amis sur le quai. Je prends alors le chemin de la sortie, en disant au revoir aux gens qui me le disent également. J'arrive sur le quai et reconnais tout de suite les Weasley. Je m'approche et salue tout le monde.

« -**Bonjour Madame Weasley, monsieur Weasley, Fred, Georges.**

-**Bonjour mon chéri** -me salue Mme Weasley- **je suis sûre que nous allons passer ****d'agréable vacances ensemble, n'est ce pas?** -je hoche la tête et sourit.

-**Nous allons** -commence Fred (ou Georges)

-**nous amuser** -poursuit Georges (ou Fred)

-**ensemble** -finissent Fred et Georges, mon sourire s'agrandit. »

Nous parlons des cours, du ministère et de la boutique farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Puis cinq minutes après Ron et Hermione arrivent. Ils disent bonjour aux Weasley, puis je remarque Hermione donner un coup de coude à Ron. Ce dernier rougit et commence à parler.

« **Maman, papa, je sais que ****je vous avais dit qu'Harry viendrait pour les vacances mais...** -je le regarde sans comprendre comme tous les présents exceptée Hermione. -**Hermione et moi sortons ensemble, alors je l'ai invité avec ses parents à diner ce soir puis Hermione à rester pendant**** le mois de juillet.** -la famille Weasley est réjouit, parle avec émotion à Hermione en se dirigeant vers les parents de cette dernière. Je suis super heureux pour eux... Ron se retourne vers moi, me serre dans ses bras et me dit –** on se voit à la rentrée, ****bonne vacances Harry!** »

Il part rejoindre sa famille et me laisse là. Je me sens abandonné... il m'avait invité, pour une fois j'avais la permission... j'espère qu'ils vont bien s'amuser, je ne leur en veux pas... après tout ils ont le droit d'être heureux... je me dirige vers la sortie quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler.

« -**Potter! **-c'est Draco Malfoy, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'appelle, que peux-t-il bien me vouloir?

-** que me veux-tu**? -il me sourit et me lance

-**Mauvaises vacances! **-même si ses mots sont méchants, je souris et ajoute

-**à toi aussi...**

-**ce n'était pas gentil, idiot! **»

Bon je n'ai même pas d'argent... je ne vais pas pouvoir payer le magicobus... je n'ai pas le choix... je dois les appeler, rentrer chez eux... je demande gentiment le portable d'une personne de la gare. Elle me le prête, j'appelle les Dursley.

« -**maison des Dursley, j'écoute** -c'est ma tante

-**Bonjour tante Pétunia, c'est Harry, je voulais vous inf**

- **Que nous veux-tu? Tu ne passais pas tout le mois de juillet chez tes am****is bizarres! Ne nous dérange pas!**

-**ma tante s'il vous plait! Je suis à la gare, je ne suis plus invité chez Ron. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour rentrer. Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait venir me chercher?**

-**bien sur que non! Si tu veux venir ici, viens par tes p****ropres moyens! Je suppose que tu ne seras pas là pour diner, au revoir!** »

Je rends le portable après avoir remercié la personne. Je sors de la gare de Londres, il pleut... je marche dans la rue lorsque j'aperçois les Weasley et Granger monter en voiture. Je continue de marcher, je suis totalement trempé... je ne sais pas quand je vais arriver, en voiture de privet drive à la gare, il y a une demi heure en passant par l'autoroute alors à pied... je marche encore lorsque une voiture me klaxonne. Je me retourne et voit Colin Creevey.

« -**Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part Harry?** -je souris et lui dit que j'habite au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey et que s'il pouvait me déposer dans les environs ça serait gentil – **bien sûr! Monte Harry**. »

Les Creevey me dépose juste à l'entré de privet drive grâce à mes indications. Je les remercie et descends. J'ai peur de la réaction de mon oncle lorsqu'il me verra mais je n'ai pas le choix… je dois y aller…

Je toque au numéro quatre et attends patiemment qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Dudley m'ouvre. Il me regarde fixement puis son regard dévie sur tout mon corps. Je sens que son regard me brule. Il me sourit sadiquement. Puis appelle son père.

Ce dernier me voit et me tire par le bras pour que j'entre, ferme la porte et me donne une énorme claque. Je tombe par terre. Il en profite pour me prendre ma baguette, ma chouette et ma valise puis les enferme dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ensuite il me fait monter les escaliers en me tirant par les cheveux. Je fais tout pour ne pas crier mais ça me fait trop mal. Je sens mes larmes couler mais je ne laisse pas ma voix sortir. Il me balance dans ma chambre et ferme tout les verrous. Je remarque alors que la fenêtre ne laisse passer que quelques faisceaux de lumière, mon oncle a cloué des planches de bois sur ma fenêtre. Je sens que ça va être les pires vacances de ma vie… j'essaie d'allumer la lumière mais rien ne se passe. J'imagine que je n'aurai pas le droit à de la lumière cette été… j'ai hâte de partir. Mais où ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller… c'est avec ses pensées sombres que je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveille à cause d'une douleur dans tout le corps. Je suis tombé de mon lit, c'est bizarre… Je reçois soudain un coup dans le ventre.

« **- Teuh Teuh Teuh… mon oncle… ****Teuh****Teuh****Teuh****…**

**- écoute-moi bien, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Tu dois te réveiller pour me servir le petit déjeuné, c'est-à-dire à 6h30 tous les matins puis à 9h00 le petit déjeuné de Pétunia et Dudley. Et si j'ai besoins de plus le matin, tu dois aussi t'en occupé.**

**-De plus ?**

-**Tu**** comprends bientôt, je n'ai pas le temps maintenant je suis ****pressé****.** –il approche son visage du mien, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il me chuchote- **à tout à l'heure Harry… **»

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote mais rien de bon pour moi c'est une certitude…Je me lève et prépare le petit déjeuné pour ma tante et mon cousin. Puis j'essai de trouver la clé du placard sous l'escalier. Hedwige ne survivra pas longtemps sans nourriture ni eau, enfermée dans un placard sombre et poussiéreux. Je dois la sortir de là. Je cherche encore la clé lorsque j'entends ma tante descendre. Je réchauffe vite son café. Et reste dans la cuisine. Elle me donne des taches à faire. Elle commence son petit déjeuné, je sors au moment où Dudley entre dans la cuisine.

J'admire le jardin. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas jardiné de l'année. Je me m'accroupie et commence à arracher les mauvaises herbes. Deux heures après, plus la moindre mauvaise herbe. J'allais me lever quand j'entends.

« **Je te préférais accroupi, c'étais une belle position**. »

Dudley s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue. Mais je ne vais pas me laissé toucher comme un vulgaire animal. Je donne une claque à sa main et rentre. Je commence à préparer le déjeuné car il est 11h et que je veux en profiter pour manger un petit truc, mine de rien j'ai faim.

Je décide de faire un plat simple et rapide : des pates. Depuis que j'ai 7 ans ma tante ma fait lire des livres de recettes de cuisine, je me débrouille bien parce que dés que je ratais un plat, je recevais 10 coups de ceinture dans le dos et le lendemain je devais recommencer ce plat et si je ratais 20 coups puis je recommençais jusqu'à ce que ce soit bon et chaque jour je recevais 10 coup de plus. Maintenant, je peux sans problème cuisiner. Je croyais que ça m'aiderait pour les cours de potion mais il faut avouer je suis nul en potion, c'est mon destin…

Je commence par ramasser la table du petit déjeuner et manger les reste puis à 11H30 je cuisine mes spaghettis à la grecque car il faut environ une heure pour les faire, 25 minutes de préparation et 30 de cuisson. A 12h30 la table est mise, les Dursley viennent. Ma tante s'assoit et me dit d'aller nettoyer les chambres mais que si jamais quelque chose disparait mon oncle s'occupera de moi. Docilement j'obéis et sens le regard de mon cousin me suivre. Je l'ignore et monte faire mon travaille.

A 15h45 les chambres de Dudley, Petunia et celle d'ami sont propres. Je descends ramasser la table. Puis part dans le jardin pour parler à a tante. Elle bronze au soleil je marche et commence.

« **-ma tante ?**

**- que veux-tu ?**

**-je… j'aimerais pouvoir récupérer ma chouette… elle va mourir si elle reste l**

**- TAIS-TOI**** ! ****Il**** faut que tu demande à ****Vernon****. C'est lui qui a la clé. Maintenant part ! ****Tu**** pollues mon air !** »

Je retourne dans la maison, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de taches mais dès que mon oncle va arriver, il va me demander ce que j'ai fait et me frapper puis m'envoyer des taches supplémentaire pour ne pas que je « rode » dans la maison sans rien faire. Et si je fais quelque chose que ma tante ne pas demander, je serai également battu… Vive le sort de glamour pour cacher mes marques de coup… j'étais si absorbé par mes pensée que je ne senti Dudley que lorsqu'il me poussa contre le mur de ma chambre.

« **S****i tu es gentil avec**** moi, je ferais en sorte que tu revois ta chouette. Viens me parler quand tu seras prêt** »

Je ne saisi pas ses paroles mais vite, elles me sortent de la tête avec l'arrivée de mon oncle. Je l'entends parler avec ma tante puis il monte. Il entre dans ma chambre sa ceinture déjà dans sa main. Je me recule le plus vite possible mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'issu.

Le premier coup tombe, surpris je cris. Puis ils se succèdent…

« **Non ! ****S'il**** vo… mon oncle… je t'en pr…haaaaaaaaaaa… arrete… j… mal **»

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'arrête enfin et me dit

« **Petunia**** fera à diner, ne sort pas avant demain.** »

Je pleurs un long moment et m'endors. Je rêve d'un bonheur non connu.

A suivre…

* * *

Donc voilà la fin du chapitre un, j'attendrai vos impression avec envie et un peu de peur.  
Merci en tout cas à ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'ici.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes, et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis la fic en alerte. Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse, je promets de faire vite ! J'attendrai votre opinion sur ce nouveau chapitre.

PS : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à voir mon chapitre un sur mais sur mon profil elle apparaît. Donc j'espère qu'il n'a pas été supprimé.

NB : une personne s'est proposée pour être ma bêta alors le prochain chapitre devrait être corrigé. Merci.

Réponse aux review anonymes du chapitre 01 :

Sennen hakushaku : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Merci encore !

Silver no Yoko : salut ! En fait je n'aime pas trop Ron… je suis pas fan alors ça se ressens peut être un peu… merci pour le compliment ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras la lire ! Merci pour la review !

Andy-asmy : merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère ne pas trop d'avoir fait attendre ! Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre deux !

Pictavienne : ça m'a fait plaisir que mon chapitre t'ait intrigué. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !

Alexei : Tuer les Dursley… tu verras bien, c'est très tentant mais peut être seront-ils utile pour la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Samelfique ou oro-chan : je suis contente que ma fic t'intéresse, merci. Je vais faire un effort pour les descriptions, merci du conseil. Merci pour ta review !

Linoa : merci beaucoup. J'attendrai donc avec impatience ton commentaire sur ce chapitre 02.

Ending : voilà la suite et merci pour ton commentaire et ton opinion !

* * *

Sauvetage de Golden boy –chapitre deux

Tout va mieux…. Je peux m'en convaincre car tout ne dépend que de l'esprit. Si tu penses que tout va bien alors tout ira bien. Je viens de me réveiller et mon réveil affiche 06h08. Je me lève et part dans la salle de bain.

Je suis tellement fatigué... je passe sous le jet d'eau et observe mon corps... il est un peu musclé, merci le quidditch ! Mais il sera bientôt couvert de coups... je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait dire un homme séduisant, il me manque des centimètres, des muscles bien dessinés... si mes groupies savaient ça... Ahlalala que de femmes je déçois... bon je dois me rhabiller et aller préparer le petit déjeuner de mon oncle qui va d'ailleurs débarquer dans la salle de bain dans deux-trois minutes. Je sors rapidement.

Lorsque je descends les escaliers j'entends mon oncle se lever. Je me dépêche de préparer son café et ses toasts. Il descend et s'approche de me pour me souffler à l'oreille

« **Sois gentil avec Dudle****y** »

Puis il pend son petit déjeuner et part. Il aurait pu se laver les mains avant de partir… beurk ! Il mange salement et ne se lave même pas… je suis en train de ranger la cuisine et laver la poêle lorsque je sens qu'on m'agrippe par derrière. J'allais crier mais une main se place sur ma bouche. Et j'entends qu'on me chuchote à l'oreille encore une fois.

« -**Harry, c'est Dudley alors ne crie pas.** –il enlève sa main mais ne me lâche pas pour autant.

-** Que veux-tu ? Lâche moi** –dis je en me débattant.

-**Tu ne vo****ulais pas aider ta chouette ?**

-**Si… je… qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

-**on va se faire un câlin. On est une famille après tout non ?** –je le regarde surpris- **allez Harry, prends** **moi dans tes bras**. –il me lâche, se recule et m'ouvre les bras. Je fais alors ce qu'il me demande. –**tu vois Harry c'est facile** –dit il en me caressant le dos. Puis il me lâche et se recule après m'avoir fait un bisou sur la joue. Je rougis alors. –**Tu es mignon quand tu rougis Harry…** -il me caresse la joue puis s'éloigne vers l'escalier.

-**Et... et ma chouette… tu avais dit… dit que je pourrais…**

-**Oui oui mais il faut attendre le réveil de ma mère, à tout à l'heure. **»

Je reste surpris… il ne m'a rien fait… il a même été gen… gentil… il trame quelque chose j'en suis sûr et en tant que héros je vais le découvrir ! Mes réflexion sont coupé par l'arrivé de ma tante. Que fait elle là si tôt ? Il est presque 7h00. Je la regarde attendant une explication.

« **Prépare-moi le petit déjeuner au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! Dépêche-toi anormalité !** »

Je suis stupide d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait me donner une explication. Je prépare donc son petit déjeuner et vois Dudley réapparaitre.

«** -Maman !**

**-Oui chéri ?**

**- donne-moi la clé du placard sous l'escalier.**

**-Pourquoi la veux**

**- DONNE-MOI LA Clé !**

**-Très ****bien excuse moi mon sucre d'orge, je termine de manger et je vais la**

**-MAINTENANT !**

**-Ne t'énerve pas pour rien, j'y vais de ce pas. **–ma tante se dirige vers l'escalier.

**-Tu vois Harry maintenant je vais pouvoir de permettre de donner à manger à ta chouette**** et plus si affinité hein ? **–il me fait un clin d'œil et monte voir sa mère en criant –**DEPECHE TOI UN PEU ! J'AI ENVIE D'ALLER ME RECOUCHER ! **»

Je ne comprends vraiment pas mon cousin mais bon au moins Hedwige aura bientôt de quoi manger. Ma tante redescend quelques minutes après, elle prend juste un toast et part sans rien me dire. Et dire que j'ai pris du temps pour préparer son petit déjeuner ! Bon ben au moins il est préparer pour Dudley… j'ai très envie d'aller me recoucher…. En haut des marches je retrouve Dudley.

«** -tu viens Harry, on va dormir. **–il voit mon visage surpris et rajoute-** Ou alors tu préfères aller voir ta chouette maintenant ? Elle doit avoir faim non ?**

**-Je… je veux bien… Merci…**

**-Allez viens **! –me dit-il en me prenant par la main »

Nous redescendons. Il ouvre alors la porte du placard. Je me précipite et attrape la cage. Hedwige me regarde, je lui souris et emmène la cage dans la cuisine. Elle est toute faible… elle doit mourir de faim et surtout de soif. Je la saisis délicatement, la pose sur la table et lui fait boire doucement de l'eau avec un verre. Puis lui donne du pain. Elle me caresse la main de remerciement. Je suis tellement désolé qu'elle soit obligée de rester dans le placard… Mais peut être que je peux convaincre Dudley qui convaincra à son tour ses parents. Je me retourne vers lui.

« -**Dudley… merci pour…** -il me caresse tendrement la joue et mes lèvres, il s'approche de moi m'embrasse sur la joue et me susurre à l'oreille.

-**Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire, je**** regrette mes actes passés et veux qu'on soit amis, des amis proches. Remets la cage dans le placard avec un bol d'eau et du pain. Si tu es gentil, je te laisserai voir ta chouette tous les deux-trois jours et qui sait dans quelques temps j'arriverai surem****ent à faire sortir ta chouette du placard pour qu'elle soit avec toi dans ta chambre.** **Viens** –il me tend la main- **allons dormir**. »

Je lui prends la main après avoir remis ma chouette dans sa cage et avoir pris cette dernière dans mon autre main. Dudley me prends la cage des mains et la range délicatement dans le placard avant de fermer celui-ci. Il m'entraîne alors à sa suite. Il me fait rentrer dans sa chambre et me force à m'assoir avec lui sur son lit.

« -**Qu'est ce que… ?**

-**Juste dormir. Tu ne veux pas ? J****e ne t'ai pas assez prouvé combien j'ai changé ? **–je sens que si je ne lui dis pas oui, il ne va pas me laisser revoir Hedwige… Même si ça me dégoute un peu d'être proche de lui, je vais résister.

-**Je… j'accepte. Dormons.** »

Il me sourit et se lève, moi à sa suite. J'en profite pour l'observer. Il est plus grand que moi, il est vraiment gros. Il doit mesurer dans les environs d'un mètre quatre vingt dix et peser plus de cent kilogramme. Sa coupe de cheveux est vraiment immonde, il a une coupe au bol qui fait encore plus ressortir les rondeurs de son visage. Il porte un horrible pyjama, le tee-shirt est d'un bleu aussi pétant que le vert de son boxer. Il fait peur… c'est sur qu'avec mon presque mètre soixante-dix, je ne dois pas lui faire très peur.

Dudley est couché sur son lit et me tend les bras. Je m'approche de lui, je me couche près de lui. Son lit est si confortable, le matelas de ma chambre est très dur et déformé. Je sens que je viens bien dormir ! Comme à Poudlard ! D'un coup je sens Dudley m'attirer à lui, il me prend dans ses bras et me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, j'ai un peu peur… il s'approche de moi, il va m'embrasser… Oh ! Putain ! Je commence à me débattre.

« -**Dud… Non… s'il te plait...** –au lieu de m'embrasser sur la bouche comme je le pensais, il dépose juste un baiser sur le front.

**-Tout va bien, Harry. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. On est une famille, mais plus que tout, je t'aime ! Alors n'aies pas peur !** »

Je hoche la tête et me détends. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et m'endors.

Je me réveille soudain à cause d'un cri.

« -**HARRY ! PETIT IDIOT ! OU ES-TU ? **–Merde c'est ma tante, je suis dans les bras et le lit de son fils et je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie. Je dois réveiller Dudley. Je commence à le secouer un peu pour le réveiller.

-**Dudley ! Dudley !**

-**Mmmmm…. Qu'est qu'il y a Harry ?** –il bouge et me plaque sur le lit, lui sur moi. Il est lourd…. Aïe… il m'embrasse alors chastement et se lève.- **Bien dormi ?**

-**Euh… Oui…**

-**HARRY ! SI JE DOIS ENCORE T'APPELER JE TE ****JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS !**

-**Ah ! Je vois ****ou plutôt entends ****le problème ! Viens, je vais dire à ma mère que c'était moi qui t'occupais.** »

On descend ensemble, et Dudley va directement parler à sa mère. Je reste en arrière. J'entends des brides de conversation. Il lui explique qu'il avait besoin de moi et qu'on était dans sa chambre et que c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas entendu. Ma tante ne demande pas plus d'information. Elle m'envoie préparer le déjeuner. J'allais y aller lorsque Dudley me prend par la taille et dit :

« -**J'emmène Harry au Mc Donald, prépare toi à manger seul et fais aussi le diner. Quand papa rentre dis lui que je suis sorti avec Harry.**

**-Mais Dud' tu ne vas pas sortir avec lui quant même ! Il est**

**- TAIS-TOI ! Je sors, à bientôt !** »

Nous sommes allés au Mc Do en bus, Dudley a été gentil toute l'après midi. Il m'a parlé de tous les endroits qu'il a visités. Il m'a promis de m'emmener dans un de ces endroits un jour. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a changé, il est vraiment gentil. Un peu tactile… il me prend tout le temps par la taille, me caresse le dos, les joues, ou alors m'embrasse sur la joue ou les lèvres rapidement. Nous rentrons et il est 18h30. J'ai un peur de la réaction de mon oncle…

Nous sommes arrivés, Dudley ouvre la porte et je vois Vernon apparaitre dans l'embrassure de la porte du salon. Il s'approche de nous. Il allait commencer à parler lorsque ma tante arrive et prend la parole avant.

« -**Chéri ! Nous partons en vacances. Ta tante Marge est malade alors nous allons prendre soin d'elle**** ! Ton père prend ses vacances une semaine à l'avance il part dans deux semaines nous rejoindre. Alors monte dans ta chambre et fais tes valises.**

**-Et Harry ? **–mon oncle intervient alors pour répondre à Dudley

**-Il restera avec moi. Je prendrai soins de lui ****!**

**-je reste ! Pars seul maman ! Je te rejoindrai avec papa ! On se voit bientôt **! –ma tante est étonnée. Mais n'ose pas contredire son fils en voyant son air sérieux.

**-Bien… je vous attendrai alors… je pars tout de suite à la gare de Saint-Pancras avec ton**** père. Prends soin de toi, mon gros flan ! **–elle lui offre un baiser sonore sur la joue puis se retourne vers moi-** Ne crois pas que parce que Dudley est gentil avec toi, tu deviens un membre de cette famille. Occupe-toi bien de la maison anormalité ! **–elle se retourne ensuite vers mon oncle Vernon et lui dit sérieusement-** allons y gros nounours !** »

Ils partent et Dudley me prie de venir avec lui manger ce que sa mère a fait. Elle a cuisiné, ou plutôt essayé de cuisiné. C'est totalement infect ! C'est du riz avec du poulet bizarre… elle a même réussi à rater le riz… nous mangeons puis allons nous coucher mais avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, Dudley me plaque contre ma porte, il prend mes lèvres avec envie. Il force le passage de ma bouche et explore cette dernière avec sa langue. Je voudrais le repousser mais il est trop fort et juste son corps m'empêche de bouger. Puis tout cesse, il me donne un dernier baiser rapide et part en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Il part et je glisse le long du mur, m'écroule au sol. Merde… Il n'a pas changé ! Seulement que maintenant il veut mon… enfin moi et qu'il a pris une technique plus… tendre ? Enfin je me comprends…. il me faut ma baguette pour pouvoir me défendre… je ne peux pas empêcher Dudley de me nuire si je ne l'ai pas ! Je rentre dans ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit, rejoins Morphée.

Je me réveille tôt et va préparer le petit déjeuner de mon oncle, il arrive dans la cuisine alors que je finissais de préparer son petit déjeuner. Il me sourit et me demande de s'assoir avec lui.

« **-Mon garçon, as-tu déjà eu une petite amie ou un petit ami ?**

**-Hein ? **–je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me pose cette question…- **je ne comprends pas…**

-**Es tu vierge ?** –je rougis le plus possible- **Réponds moi** ! –demande mon oncle fermement, comme je ne dis toujours rien, il se lève, s'approche de moi et me prends par le bras fortement. Il me fait mal !- **Réponds si tu ne veux pas répondre je devrai sévir et tu sais ce qu'il arrive lorsque je m'énerve ! **–je commence à trembler…

-**Ou… oui…**

**-Oui quoi ?****!**

**-je… je n'ai jamais… je suis…**

-**Bien**. –il me sourit et rajoute après avoir fini son petit déjeuné- **On devrait arranger ça, tu ne crois pas ?** –il part en riant. »

Je ne suis capable de me lever que lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer. Je me lève et part me rendormir. Aujourd'hui on est le jeudi quatre juillet, samedi, dans deux jours, mon oncle s'amusera à me frapper ou voudra prendre ma… je dois absolument récupérer ma baguette avant le weekend, sinon je suis mort…. Mon oncle me battra à mort dans le meilleur des cas… Sinon je perdrai ma dignité… J'ai peur… il me faut ma baguette… je dois convaincre Dudley. Je m'endors avec cet objectif.

POV Mangemort

Le lord semble de bonne humeur ces jours-ci. Je me demande pourquoi. L'attitude de l'un de ses favoris est aussi très bizarre. Lucius Malfoy est en train de vérifier toute la sécurité du manoir. Il vérifie qu'il est parfaitement sécurisé jusqu'au moindre recoin. Il renouvelle les sorts de protection. Et sélectionne les Mangemorts qui devront partir du manoir ce sort. Ne pourrons rester que les élus, quelques favoris et autres. Même Severus Snape n'est au courant de rien. Il n'est pas dans la confidence alors moi, un pauvre Mangemort de troisième classe n'a aucune chance de savoir. Tout en me disant ça, je passe à côté de Lucius Malfoy qui est vraiment étrange, il parle seul. Je l'entends marmonner une phrase du genre « il vient demain, il faut que tout soit prêt… ». Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer… bon moi il faut que je parte avant que l'on me vire à coup de Crucio car évidemment je ne fais pas parti des élus…

Fin POV Mangemort

Je me réveille à 11h30 je descends pour préparer le déjeuner au cas où Dudley voudrait manger, ce qui est une certitude, il a toujours faim… je me lève et trouve Dudley en train de ce goinfrer dans la cuisine de ce que je suppose être un mélange de tout ce qu'il a pu trouver dans le frigo. Je m'approche et m'assois à côté de lui.

« -**Je peux en avoir un peu ?** – demandais-je en montrant du doigt du pain.

-**Bien sûr ! Sers-toi. ****Je me demandais ce que tu voulais faire… que dirais tu d'aller au cinéma puis de diner japonais ?**

-**C'est vrai ? Je ne suis jamais allé au cinéma et encore moins mangé japonais ! J'adorais ! **– répondis-je très excité.

**-Allons y alors après avoir fini d****e déjeuner ce qu'on trouve !** –je souris, il n'est pas méchant ! Je l'ai très mal jugé… Il est juste maladroit, il s'intéresse à moi vraiment. D'un coup, je repense à mon oncle.

-**Mais si ton père rentre et ne me trouve pas, il va… -**ma voix se brise en pensant à tout ce que cet homme pourrait me faire.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais lui envoyer un message sur son portable et nous rentrerons vers 22h comme ça il sera en train de dormir.**

**-Si tard ?**

**-Oui ! 0n part dans deux heures trente, donc 14h00 puis ciné, il ****faut compter trois heures trente avec trajet et film, donc à 17h30, ensuite on va vers le quartier japonais pour visiter et manger. Voilà tu sais tout ce qu'on va faire avant de revenir.**

**-Merci !**

**-Mais de rien ! Allez finissons avant de partir au ciné !** »

On finit de manger et partons vers le ciné. Dans le bus en direction du cinéma, il me demande de parler de ma vie. Je lui parle alors de Poudlard, de la magie. De toutes les choses incroyables qu'elle permet de faire. Et surtout de quidditch. Arrivé au cinéma, il choisit un film dont la séance commence dans cinq minutes.

C'était un film d'action. Le héros est vraiment super ! C'est à ça que doit ressembler un héros et non à moi. Pendant le film Dudley me caressait la cuisse depuis le début du film, je repoussais sa main au début puis après le film m'a tellement captivé que je l'ai laissé faire. En sortant, il m'emmène au quartier japonais à 10 minutes en bus. Pendant le trajet on parle du film.

Au quartier japonais, on mange une glace, découvre des choses et je l'aide à choisir des vêtements. Il s'est acheté tellement de choses ! J'adore ce quartier !

C'est un restaurant super beau. Je me sens vraiment comme une tache… tout le monde est bien habillé… mais bon ! J'ai mangé plein de Sushi. Par contre Dudley n'a pas trop aimé. Avant de rentrer il s'est acheté un Mc Do.

Nous arrivons à 22h10, il est tard et mon oncle dort déjà. J'entends la sublime mélodie de ses ronflements. Je pars me coucher mais comme hier avant de rentrer dans ma chambre Dudley me plaque contre la porte. Il m'embrasse avec avidité. Encore une fois je ne peux pas bouger. Il explore ma bouche brutalement. Puis il part suçoter mon cou tout en passant une main sous mon tee-shirt. Je me crispe. Je tente de toutes mes forces de le repousser en me retenant de crier pour ne pas réveiller mon oncle. Ma magie répond à mon appel au secours et le repousse contre le mur.

Il se relève me fixe dangereusement et me dit.

« **Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta chouette tu ferais bien de ne plus**** jamais refaire ça !** »

Puis il repart. Je rentre dans ma chambre en tremblant… je ne crois pas qu'il m'aidera pour ma baguette… Merde ! Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire ?

Je réfléchis si longtemps sur des plans possibles que je ne remarque pas que le soleil s'est levé. Je regarde l'heure. Il est 6h13. Je me dépêche de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuneur. Mais lorsque je passe devant la salle de bain j'entends mon oncle parler avec Dudley. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter.

Je me dépêche de préparer le petit déjeuner de mon oncle et court me cacher dans le jardin. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour rester en sa présence. Je 'accroupie contre un mur. Dehors, il fait vraiment froid… les matins sont frais même en été… le sol est mouillé…

J'entends mon oncle m'appeler mais il est hors de question que je sorte. Il est parti. Je sors de ma cachette va discrètement dans ma chambre. Je récupère un pull puis redescend et vole de l'argent dans le premier tiroir du meuble du salon. Je pars de cette maison. Je reviendrais ce soir et repartirai demain pour le weekend. Je vais repérer un coin pour dormir.

Je passe la journée dans un parc public, je me promène, me repose et mange un hot-dog. Puis en rentrant repère un hôtel pas cher pour demain soir.

Je rentre par le jardin grâce à la porte-fenêtre que j'avais laissé entrouverte. Je monte doucement les marches. J'entre dans ma chambre. Je fais quelques pas seulement qu'un coup me frappe sur la tête. Je tombe sur le sol. On me tire par les cheveux et me jette sur le lit. Quelqu'un me retourne face à lui et me donne un coup de poing sur la joue suivit d'un coup de genoux dans mon ventre. Je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux et voit Dudley. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça… je suis si choqué que je ne réagis pas tout de suite quand il m'embrasse mais lorsqu'il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt je le repousse de toute mes forces. Je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher de m'enlever mon tee-shirt.

« - **Laisse-moi****! ****Je**** ne suis pas**** ton jouet!**

- **Harry.**... -il soupire et se rapproche de mon oreille pour me chuchoter - **j'ai essayé d'être gentil, je t'ai fait passer une bonne journée et je comptais aller plus doucement mais tu as répondu violemment puis mon père a raison, tu ****n'es**** qu'****une petite trainée! ****Tu**** vas adorer les attentions que je vais te donner! ****Et**** si tu participes ta vie ici sera améliorée! **-il me mord l'oreille, je crie

- **Dudley,** mon oncle vient d'entrer dans la chambre- **je t'ai dit que s'il crie les voisins risquent d'a****ppeler la police.**

Il tend alors une espèce de boule accroché à une ceinture en cuir et une corde à Dudley. Ce dernier brise ma résistance avec un poing sur le nez qui me fait tourner la tête, il en profite pour placer la chose dans ma bouche, la serrer autour de ma tête et attacher mes mains au lit. Je suis donc dans l'incapacité de crier ou de frapper, je veux faire appelle à ma magie mais j'ai l'esprit encore embrouillé. Je vous mon oncle parler à Dudley en me souriant sadiquement. Il lui donne alors un sac et part s'assoir sur une chaise près de la porte.

-**Harry, tu es si beau. ****On**** va bien s'amuser tu verras.**

Il baisse mon pantalon et commence à taquiner mon sexe, il le sert fortement en faisant des va et vient. Je sens mon corps réagir... pourquoi ça m'arrive... je voudrais crier mais je ne peux pas, je voudrais frapper mais je ne peux pas... Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues... je dois me reprendre! Je commence alors et donner des coups de pieds à Dudley. Ce dernier crie et me donne un coup dans le ventre.

-**Laisse moi t'aider fils,** -dit mon oncle en s'approchant.

Il s'assoit sur mon lit près de moi, attrape mes jambes sous les genoux et les soulèvent. Je sens le sexe dur de mon oncle contre mon hanche gauche... je pleure encore plus. Ils ont réussi... je vais perdre mon reste d'innocence... je sens le sexe de Dudley se presser contre mon entrée... il commence à pousser, je ferme les yeux. J'entends alors le bruit d'une rafale de vent et mon cousin s'effondre sur moi. Mon oncle me lâche.

-**QUI ETES**** VOUS MONSTRE! QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT À MON FILS**? -j'ouvre les yeux et vois Voldemort. Je prends peur mais soudain je deviens calme... Je suis soulagé... je mourrai rapidement...

-**Crucio!** - j'entends mon oncle se torde de douleur. Le sort cesse et Il s'approche de moi. D'un sort il pousse Dudley au sol et d'un autre il me libère. Je ferme les yeux et lui souffle

-**Merci...** - contre toute attente il me lance un sort pour m'habiller et me prends dans ses bras.

- **Lucius emmène cet immonde moldu dans les cach****ots du manoir.** -j'ouvre les yeux en sentant une caresse sur ma joue.

- **Dors Harry, tout va bien ****maintenant**** je suis là**

Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se passe mais je ferme les yeux et part dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Voilà!

Prochain chapitre : **étonn****ement et explications**

Il est fait, je l'envoie normalement à la personne qui s'est proposé comme beta et le poste quand je peux!

Merci et laissez moi une review s'il vous plait


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Je suis affreusement désolée du retard ! je suis en première année de médecine et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal… Mais voici la suite ! le prochain chapitre est déjà corrigé (vous le devez à Lineride !) donc la prochaine publication sera dans environs une semaine ! Et BONNE ANNEE !

Merci à tout le monde pour votre review ! D'ailleurs si les personnes qui m'ont juste mis en alert pourrait laisser un petit mot ça sera sympa…

RAR anonymes et à Lord la Folle

Adenoide : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes plusieurs à croire que Voldy est son père… Mais ceci est un Slash Voldy/Harry… Désolée j'essaierai d'être plus claire… en tout cas merci !

Nounou : merci beaucoup !

Ending merci ça me fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite !

Mallie : j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !

Deldal5 : Voici la suite et désolé du retard ! Merci d'être avec moi par pensées c'est super sympa ! Et Voldy est tout simplement génial alors il débarque pile quand il faut^^

Lord la Folle : Merci beaucoup! c'est symp! j'espère que tu aimera la suite! Merci de ton compliment! j'ai essayé de déve

* * *

Chapitre 03 : Étonnements et explications

J'ai mal... je sens ma tête tourner... je suis entouré par l'obscurité... pourquoi suis je ici? Ah oui... mon oncle, mon cousin et Voldemort... J'espère que quelqu'un pourra sauver le monde magique sinon je ne pourrai reposer en paix tout en sachant que sorciers, moldus et créatures magiques sont malheureux par ma faute...

- **Réveille-toi, tout va bien.**

À qui appartient cette voix? C'est une voix d'homme, un ange peut être... j'ouvre les yeux et vois devant moi Tom Marvolo Riddle_._ Il est plus âgé que le Tom que j'ai rencontré en seconde année mais c'est lui j'en suis sûr!

- **Je dois être fou pour donner à mon ange l'apparence de mon ennemi...**

Je l'entends rire. Ce rire est identique au Sien... je m'assois en sursaut, je viens de me rappeler qu'à aucun moment Voldemort ne m'a jeté de sort! Je suis donc encore et toujours en vie!

- **Bonjour**** Harry ! Calmes toi je ne te ferais rien.** Dit-il en repoussant sur le lit.

-** Comme si j'allais te croire! Laisse-moi tranquille! Si tu veux me tuer il faudra te battre!** Je dis ça mais je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me battre...

- **Si je voulais te tuer pourquoi t'aurais je sauver de ta famille moldu et pourquoi t'aurais je soigné de tes blessures?**

Je ne dis rien, j'avoue que je ne sais pas... que peut-il bien me vouloir...

- **Je**** ne suis pas médicomage, je t'ai soigné comme j'ai pu. As-tu encore mal quelque part?**

Je reste surpris par son ton de voix. Il est doux et chaleureux... Il trafique quelque chose j'en suis sûr! Mais pour le moment me soigner ne serait pas du luxe.

- **Je... J'ai encore un peu mal...**

- **Où ça? **

- **À la tête...**

- **Bien je vais t'apporter une potion relaxante.**

Il part vers une pièce connectée à cette chambre, je suppose que c'est la salle de bain. J'en profite pour parcourir la salle de mon regard. Elle est grande, il y a une vielle armoire, un bureau rempli de papier, un fauteuil, que je peux d'ores et déjà qualifier de très confortable près de la cheminée. Je suis quant à moi sur le lit le plus confortable qui existe. Les draps sont verts. Je l'entends revenir.

- **tiens**

- **merci. Je bois la potion et me sens immédiatement mieux, je plante mes yeux émeraudes dans ses yeux rouges et ajoute. Qu'est ce que je fais là?**

**- Je suis passé te rechercher chez tes moldus.**

**- J'ai remarqué merci ! Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je te veux avec moi !**

**- Qu… **Pourquoi les trucs horribles doivent arriver à Harry Potter ? Je reste silencieux et le regarde fixement… il doit avoir reçu un choc… le pauvre… ou alors il… **Tu me veux pour monnaie d'échange ! **Il rit.

**- Bien sûr que non ! Tu retourneras à Poudlard en septembre et personne ne saura que tu étais là. Je te veux avec moi parce que ton destin n'est pas de me combattre ! La prophétie de Dumbledore est fausse !**

**- Ne me mens pas je l'ai vu ! Au ministère !**

**- l'as-tu seulement écouté ? **Je ne dis rien… cela ne peut être vrai ! Il essaie de me piéger ! **Dumbledore te cache des choses, tu le sais toi-même ! Il ne te dit pas tout. Il t'envoie chaque été chez les moldus alors qu'il sait ce qu'il s'y passe.**

**- Je ne lui ai jamais dit ! Il ne le sait pas !**

**- Dumbledore sait tout ne l'a tu jamais remarqué ? Il a des moyens d'observer les élèves partout. Comme ça il sait toujours ce que nous faisons. Mais toi il t'ignore !**

**- Si c'est vrai il saura que je ne suis plus là !**

**- Bien sûr que non puisque de toi il s'en fiche. Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Repose-toi bien.**

Il part en me laissant dans cette pièce… je pense que je vais faire semblant de le croire puis à la rentrée j'irai voir Trelawney pour qu'elle me redise la prophétie exactement. Puis c'est vrai que Dumbledore sait toujours tout… mais jamais il ne me laisserait comme ça. J'en parlerai à… je n'ai personne à qui en parler… mais tant pis je peux le surmonter seul !

Je suis fatigué. Je sens mes yeux se fermer. Je me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Je me réveille en entendant des voix autour de moi

- **Maître, si je peux me permettre peut être serait-ce une bonne idée de laisser Draco lui parler ?**

**- Je crois savoir qu'ils se détestent.**

**- Ils ne se connaissent pas réellement puis Draco même s'il le nie aime bien Potter.**

**- Bien, amène ton fils cette après midi. Tu peux te retirer. **J'entends Lucius partir. **Harry tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir maintenant. **Je rougis d'avoir été découvert mais m'assois néanmoins. **Je vais te faire apporter un repas, mange, lave toi, repose toi et nous reparlerons de cela après. **Il part de la pièce comme ça. Je le trouve louche…

J'entends un ploc et soudain je vois Dobby. Il me sourit et commence à parler.

**- Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby est là pour vous servir. Je vais vous faire couler un bain et vous apporter de quoi manger ! **

**- Dobby pourquoi es tu là ?**

**- Dobby veut prendre soin d'Harry Potter. Et le nouveau grand maître prendra soin d'Harry Potter !**

**- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?**

**- Dumbledore est méchant maître Harry ! Il ne vous a pas sauvé des méchants moldus mais le nouveau grand maître vous a sauvé, il veut votre bien monsieur.**

**- Dumbledore savait Dobby ?**

**- Il n'a pas sauvé Harry Potter, et lui a envoyé des cauchemars ! Le nouveau maître ne fera jamais ça ! Il aime Harry Potter. Oui il prendra soins de vous ! **Il part dans la salle de bain et fais couler un bain, il ressort en me disant que le bain est prêt et que quand je sortirai il y aura mon repas. **Dobby retourne aux cuisines, Dobby souhaite un bon appétit à Harry Potter !**

Il disparait en me laissant plein de doutes. Dobby ne me mentirait jamais… Je pars prendre un bain.

Je me relaxe totalement. Je profite de ce moment de calme. La baignoire est immense et très confortable ! Je termine de me laver et sort en m'enveloppant d'une serviette couleur serpentard.

Je fouille dans le placard et finis par m'habiller d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise verte foncée. Je me dirige alors vers le bureau et vois apparaître un plateau repas.

Je mange calmement. Je me rends compte que pour une fois en vacances je mange bien. Sans privation comme chez les Dursley ou sans les regards de madame Weasley me forçant à manger plus. Je me sens bien. Je finis de manger, le plateau disparaît. Je me couche et observe le plafond en attendant la suite.

Je pense alors à ma vie. Elle est vraiment nulle. Parfois je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais accepté la main de Malfoy en première année. Aurais-je vécu autrement? Voldemort aurait il essayé de me tuer? De toute façon je dois tuer Voldemort et sauver le monde magique et moldu aussi. Je vais accomplir cette prophétie même si je dois en mourir. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. La porte s'ouvre soudain.

- **Je vois que vas bien.** Il s'approche.** Je vais t'expliquer les choses telles qu'elles sont. La prophétie est fausse. Elle parle bien de toi et moi mais pas de marque ou de tuer l'autre.**

- **Comment ça? Elle dit bien : l**_**e Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et**__**l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. **_Il claque la langue.

- **Ne m'interrompt pas! Je disais donc que la prophétie ne parle pas de ça. Dumbledore l'a modifié pour redonner espoir et qui mieux que le fils des Potter ou des Longbottom? Ces deux familles étaient les icônes de la lumière. Elles étaient respectées et aimées par tous.**

- **Tu ne m'auras pas avec des mensonges aussi pitoyables! **Il continue comme si de rien n'était.

- **La prophétie parle de ton choix qui sera déterminant pour la victoire de l'un des camps, ton choix.**

- **Et bien si c'est la vraie prophétie où est elle? **Il me tend un parchemin.

**- Tiens lis la, je repasserai après j'ai à faire.**

**- Bien sûr Voldemort je reste ici, toi part tuer des pauvres innocents et torturer tes hommes**. Il part sans rien ajouter.

Je déroule le parchemin et lis.

_Celui qui à le pouvoir de faire triompher son camp approche... il naîtra de ceux qui ont par trois fois défié le serpent blanc, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Le serpent blanc le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir disparu depuis mille ans... Il devra faire son choix en se méfiant des camps... L'un se jouera de lui pour qu'il accomplisse son destin macabre... L'autre se jouera de lui pour qu'il accomplisse son destin accompagné... Il devra faire son choix en se méfiant des deux. Il vaincra... Celui qui à le pouvoir de faire triompher son camp approche... il naîtra de ceux qui ont par trois fois défié le serpent blanc, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Je relis la prophétie plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas... Elle semble me dire que quoique je fasse les deux camps vont me manipuler... Dans tous les cas je vais souffrir. Mais le serpent blanc est dans quel camp? Fait-il parti d'un camp? C'est Voldemort aucun doute mais pourquoi choisir ce mot? Serpent fait penser aux camps de ténèbres et blanc à celui de la lumière. C'est bizarre... Il faut que je parle à la prof de divination. Mes réflexions sont soudain interrompues par une personne frappant à la porte.

Draco entre.

-** Salut Potter!** Il me sourit. **J'étais sûr qu'on se verrait pendant les vacances !**

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux?**

- **Même si tu vas trouver ça bizarre je veux t'aider. Tu veux que je prévienne quelqu'un que tu es ici? **Je le regarde comme si devant moi se tenait une personne inconnue déguisée en Malfoy.

- **Tu ferais ça pour moi?** Il hoche la tête. **Pourquoi?**

- **Je t'apprécie. On ne fait peut être que se lancer des pics mais pour moi tu es important! Je te connais mieux que tous.**

- **Ne me**** fais pas rire! Tu ne sais rien de moi!**

- **Je sais ce qu'il se passait chez tes moldus. Je te lançais des sorts de guérison et te mettais des potions de guérison dans ton jus à chaque rentrée. Tu ne trouvais pas que tu guérissais trop vite à Poudlard?** J'écarquille les yeux, en fait si je trouvais que Poudlard avait des effets de guérison particulière.

- **Tu... Pourquoi?**

- **Tu sais que dire ça Potter? Il faut dire merci!**

**- Merci... Merci... Je ne savais pas... Merci... Tu faisais autre chose pour moi?**

- **Tu ne te rendais pas compte que parfois tes devoirs étaient miraculeusement finis quand tu les sortais en cours? **Je le regarde ébahi. **Un petit sort de copiage et c'est fait! **

- **Hermione m'a toujours dit que c'était elle.**

- **Quelle sale sang de bourbe!** Je lui souris. **En tout cas j'ai toujours pris soin de toi. Ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi mais c'est du passé. Alors tu veux que je prévienne quelqu'un?**

- **Peut être après pour l'instant je suis mieux qu'avec les Dursley. **

- **Tu m'étonnes il te traitait comme de la merde.** Je souris et lui tend la main. Il fait un sourire ravageur il doit le faire à toutes ses fans. Il prend ma main.

**- J'accepte ton amitié Potter !**

**- Harry, tu peux m'appeler Harry.**

**- Et bien dans ce cas là tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom aussi.** Je réfléchis un instant.

- **Est ce que je peux t'appeler Dray?**

**- Je te l'accorde mais tu risque de faire des jaloux. Mais ça me dérange pas de t'accorder cet honneur !**

**- Et bien merci je suppose.**

**- Écoute Harry j'aimerais te présenter à mes amis.**

**- Tes amis?**

**- Oui, à Théo, blaise et Pansy. Je t'assure qu'ils sont sympas et ils ne te feront rien. Je te protègerai au cas où.**

**- Bon d'accord, ils viendront quand?**

**- J'ai rendez vous avec eux maintenant on passera dans 15 minutes. **Il s'approche me donne un baiser sur la joue. **À toute à l'heure.**

Je rougis et lui fais un signe de la main. Draco est très différent de l'image que je me faisais. Je suis encore sous le choc... Ce qui m'arrive est incroyable et cette prophétie est terrifiante. Je reste assis sur mon lit à réfléchir pendant cinq minutes. Et d'un coup la porte s'ouvre violemment.

- **Potter! Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Draco je te surveille! Sinon bienvenu!**

**- Blaise! Je peux me défendre seul! **Pendant leur dispute Théodore et Pansy s'approchent.

- **Les garçons sont tous comme ça. Ravie de te rencontrer.** Je lui souris.

- **Les garçons ne sont pas comme ça, je suis calme moi, Blaise et Draco sont comme ça! Théodore Nott enchanté. **Il me prend la main et la baise, je rougis.

- **THÉODORE NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS D'HARRY! LÂCHE-LE!** Théodore sourit.

- **Et pourquoi ça?** Blaise lui donne un coup sur la tête.

- **Laisse Draco et Harry tranquilles. **Bizarrement Théodore obéit à Blaise.

- **Bon les garçons ça suffit! Tiens Harry,** dit-elle en me tendant un sac, je la regarde bizarrement. **Tu ne vas sûrement pas vouloir sortit de cette chambre alors je t'ai pris des livres concernant la sixième année.**

- **Merci! Je... Je ne veux en effet pas sortir d'ici.**

**- Bon désolée Harry mais on a quelque chose à faire. Mais promis on viendra te voir toutes les après midi à partir de demain pas vrai les garçons?** Ils hochent la tête, Draco me donne un baiser sur la joue et ils parent tous les quatre.

Je suis content car Draco est quelqu'un de bien. Mais maintenant je me demande pourquoi Hermione m'a menti au sujet de mes devoirs. Sur combien d'autres trucs m'a t elle menti? Si elle peut mentir sur des choses insignifiantes sans scrupule alors elle est capable de plus.

Je décide d'oublier tout ça et de me coucher. Je suis encore fatigué... Les Dursley m'auront vraiment fait vivre un cauchemar avec eux. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley... Je voudrais les haïr mais ils... Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Voldemort ne les a quant même pas tué! Dès qu'il viendra je lui demanderai. Sur cette pensée je m'endors.

Je me réveille à cause de rayons de soleil. Je remarque alors Voldemort endormit sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Il est vraiment étrange. Il commence à se réveiller.

- **Bonjour Harry, as tu bien dormi?**

- **...**

- **Allons Harry ne sois pas ainsi! Je venais te proposer de descendre déjeuner avec nous.** Il me fait un sourire séducteur, euh... Non! Plutôt un sourire qui se veut séducteur.

- **Bien sûr je vais aller petit déjeuner avec tes chiens! Pour qui me prends-tu Voldemort? **

- **Allons allons, tu es si hargneux! Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'attends que mes caresses! Tu es un tel un chaton qui tourne autour de moi!**

**- Taisez-vous! Je ne suis certainement pas votre animal de compagnie! **Cet homme a vraiment le don de me faire enrager!

- **Harry... avant de sortir as tu des questions sur la prophétie ou autre? **Il est drôle! Des questions j'en ai des tas! Je n'ai que ça d'ailleurs! Bref posons une question simple!

- **Comment avez vous su que la prophétie était fausse?**

**- Mon espion me l'a appris.**

**- Votre espion ?**

**- Le professeur Rogue voyons !**

**-Mais... Il est celui qui a sauvé ma mère il….**

**- Il a toujours été avec moi. Quand il a entendu la prophétie il me l'a rapporté mais il a appris par la suite qu'elle était fausse donc il a voulu me prévenir mais je ne l'ai plus écouté donc il a prévenu les Potter.**

**- C'est donc un traitre ? Il n'est pas du côté de Dumbledore alors?**

**- Rogue est de ton côté. Il t'a toujours protégé car il est du bon côté.**

**- Ce n'est qu'un mangemort!**

**- Réfléchie Harry qu'est ce qu'un mangemort?**

**- Vous tuez sans raison!**

**- J'avoue avoir été aveuglé par le pouvoir mais nous n'avons jamais tué sans raison. **J'allais intervenir mais il reprend en parlant justement de ce que J'allais dire. **Pour les Longbottom, il s'agissait de vengeance de la part de Bella, car elle avait un enfant, un fils et lors d'une attaque des aurores Longbottom il a été tué. Regarde l'arbre généalogique des Black si tu ne me crois pas. Allez viens descendons petit déjeuner, nous continuerons après.**

Je descends avec lui, je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entre dans la salle mais les « **Maître** » me réveillent. Je lève les yeux et vois tous les mangemorts les plus dangereux. Il croit vraiment que je vais déjeuner avec tous ces criminels! Je décide alors de parler ou plutôt crier.

- **Je ne vais pas manger avec ses ordures! Vous êtes tous des criminels qui vont aller pourrir en Enfers! Je vais veiller personnellement à ce que vous pourrissiez tous en prison! Si j'étais vous je ne dormirais pas car je vous attaquerais dans le dos car vous ne méritez rien! Je vais vous tuer et m'en prendre à vos descendants une fois à Poudlard!**

Je pars en claquant la porte fière de mon petit cirque. Je sais que Voldemort va venir me parler une fois le repas avec ses chiens-chiens finit. Je m'allonge donc sur mon lit et attend.

- **Et bien quelle belle prestation Harry!**

**- Tiens ton repas avec tes larbins est fini! Reprenons alors notre discussion. Qu'as tu fais des Dursley?**

**- Ils sont dans mes cachots. Lucius et son fils s'occupent d'eux. Mais n'aies crainte aucun de va mourir puisqu'il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons mais je crains que le gros moldu ne puisse plus jamais vivre une vie normale. Ne t'inquiète de rien, profite juste de ces vacances elles seront je le sais inoubliables.**

Sur ces mots il part. Je ne sais plus quoi penser... il est vraiment intriguant... mais au pire des cas Draco pourra m'aider.

* * *

POV inconnu, loin d'Harry

**Cette année Harry sera à moi. Je vais rende ma famille fière et surtout je vais empêcher la prophétie de s'accomplir. Je vais le faire pour toi maman. De là où tu es tu seras fière. La dette de nos ancêtres sera payé et nous serons récompenser au delà de nos espoirs.**

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Des vacances inoubliables


End file.
